Star Wars: The Infinity Trilogy, Episode I
by HarmonicaJay
Summary: For want of an elevator, the Chancellor was slain. The Republic has won the Clone Wars. The Sith have been defeated and peace reigns supreme. So why is Anakin Skywalker uneasy? He is happily married with a child on the way. Are the Sith truly dead or has a new evil taken their place? Note: No relation to the Infinity Saga of the MCU. Continuity may fluctuate from comic to tv show.
1. Chapter 1: Evil's End and Beginning

Chapter 1

Evil's End and Beginning

Mace Windu inhaled and exhaled as he, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto entered the Republic Executive Building to put an end to the war once and for all. The men were Jedi Masters of the highest order and were four of the twelve most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy. Skilled combatants all, they were veterans that were the most deadly lightsaber duelists in the galaxy. They were hand picked by Mace with the task they had arrived for in mind: The end of the Sith forever.

It had been a trying few years for the Republic since the Clone Wars had begun. Since the Confederacy of Independent Systems had seceded from the Galactic Republic, war had been waged for control of the Galaxy on two fronts. On the public front, the Droid Armies of the Separatists and the Clone Army of the Republic clashed, lead by their Jedi Generals in skirmishes across the Galaxy. On the secret front, the Jedi had been fighting the minions of the Dark Side of the Force. These forces had consisted of Bounty Hunters, Dark Jedi Knights, and the Lords of the Sith.

For over a millennium, the Sith had been thought extinct. Since the supposed death of Darth Bane, the creator of the Rule of Two, the Jedi had lived in peace and security. Unfortunately, the Sith had survived, passing their knowledge on from Master to Apprentice. There would only be two so as not to result in infighting and betrayal among their order. The Master would eventually die by their apprentice's hand, but only when they were ready.

The reappearance of the Sith Apprentice Maul and the death of Jedi Master Qui-Gon over ten years ago had confirmed the Sith's existence and the threat they posed to the Galaxy. Darth Sidious, Maul's master, had been planning for years to take control of the Galaxy and he may have just done that through the most insidious of means: The Democratic Process of the Republic Senate.

According to Anakin Skywalker, Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord they had been searching for. Hiding in plain sight, with a smile on his face, presiding over the war as the ultimate symbol for good and democracy for the Republic.

"Why didn't I see it before," Windu thought to himself. "It's so obvious. Where else would a Sith Lord hide than in full view of the Galaxy?"

"Are you okay, Mace," Kit asked him as they made their way through the lobby.

Mace chuckled to his old friend. "It's nothing, Master Fisto. Just... trembling with anticipation at the thought of ending this war with the arrest of the Lord of the Sith."

Kolar nodded in agreement. "If it wasn't for Young Skywalker's information, we wouldn't have this chance. I knew we were right to trust him." The Iridonian Jedi had been one of those with the utmost faith in Anakin's placement as the Council's spy on Palpatine. "He may not be here with us now, but he has more than proven Master Qui-Gon's faith in the prophecy of the Chosen One."

"I'm not so certain about that," Tiin grumbled. "I feel an unease in the Force. Skywalker's role in today's event's is not yet finished." The Iktotchi Jedi was known for his light predictive abilities, able to sense incoming danger. It came in handy for his piloting skills. Mace could sense that he'd rather be in the air right now instead of the ground. In the skies, Tiin was untouchable, second to Skywalker himself.

"We will not need Anakin today," Mace huffed. "We will end Sidious today and we will do it without the Chosen One." When he said "Chosen One" it came out like he was spitting out phlegm that had been stuck in his throat. The other masters noted it as they entered the elevator that would take them to the floor where the Chancellor Suite was located.

Contrary to certain beliefs held by some members of the Council, Master Windu didn't dislike Anakin. While he appreciated his skills with a lightsaber and the information he had provided as the Council's spy, there was something about him that caused feelings of resentment to rise up. He just didn't trust Anakin. In his thirteen years with the Jedi Order, Skywalker had grown closer and closer to Palpatine to the point where Anakin had vocally spoken up for the Chancellor on more than one occasion. On top of that, Anakin had been granted a position on the Jedi Council at Palpatine's insistence to be his representative. To Mace, this was an insult. Politicians had no place in Jedi affairs and vice versa. Yet here he was: A member of the Jedi Council. Not through his own merits as a Jedi, but as an act of manipulation by a corrupt politician. Like a personal lap dog.

He smiled over the planetary city of Coruscant as they rode the elevator up. It really was a beautiful city on the surface, hiding a dark secret underneath its shining skyscrapers. He had lived here his entire life and he would die to defend it and its people. Soon, it would be over. Palpatine would put up a fight of course. It was the nature of the Sith to resist the inevitable. But they would win the day in the end. The Jedi would survive and Sidious would face a trial and most likely be executed. His followers were all but gone. His apprentice, Count Dooku, was dead by Skywalker's hands and General Grievous, the leader of the Droid Army, was already confirmed dead at the hands of Skywalker's former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sidious was going to lose the war he had started and Mace was going to be the one to take him in. Not Skywalker. Him.

At the Jedi temple, seated in the Council Chamber, Anakin Skywalker was in conflict with himself. For years, he had been assured of his moral code as a Jedi Knight. Yet, since his arrival to Coruscant, he had been under the watchful eye of a Sith Lord. What did that make him and what did that mean for the life of his one true love Padmé Amidala?

Since he was a boy, Padmé had never been far from his thoughts or his heart. When he was a true man, he had confessed his feelings for Padmé and she in turn to him. They had married not very long after the Clone Wars had begun, violating his oath of forswearing all singular attachments, romantic or otherwise.

In his heart, he understood the need to swear off romantic attachments, but he couldn't deny what he felt in his heart for Padmé. Since the death of his mother, he couldn't just let go of those he cared about. He had to protect those he cared about. Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Padmé were all dear to him. Them and... Chancellor Palpatine.

"How could he be a traitor," Anakin muttered to himself. "He's been like a father to me. Like Obi-Wan. He's been there for me ever since I came to the Order. He's listened to my troubles and encouraged my abilities when no one else would! And he said he could help me prevent Padmé's death. He's... he's been more of a father to me than Obi-Wan has."

When Anakin had told him of what he had done to the Tusken Raiders that had killed his mother, Palpatine had commended him. "They were less than animals, Anakin," he'd reassured him. "They may have walked like men, but they were willing to torture a helpless woman simply because she wasn't one of them. One less tribe of Tuskens is a blessing to the settlers of Tatooine. You did the right thing." Anakin had assured himself of that many times over. He'd hated the Tuskens. He had done the right thing killing those animals. At least, that was what he told himself at the time.

He just couldn't understand how Jedi could let go of the dead. When Anakin had started dreaming of a possible future for Padmé that ended with her death while giving birth to their child, he had gone to Master Yoda for help. Yoda had advised him to "let go". To train himself to let go of those he feared to lose. It felt heartless to hear, especially from Master Yoda.

"What does he know? How could he understand? How could any of them understand?" Anakin's blood boiled at the thought that advice. It was cruel to ask him to let go of someone he loved. To let go of his own wife. He had lost too much in this life as a Jedi: His fellow knights, his mother, and his apprentice.

It was unfair of them to ask so much of him. Yet, here was Palpatine, offering him the ultimate prize. The ability to prevent those he cared about from dying? It would make him the most valued of Jedi.

"Palpatine must be arrested, that much is certain. But if he could pass on this knowledge, the Jedi would become more powerful than possible. The teachings of the Sith can be used for good!" He stood up and began pacing back and forth while glancing out the window towards the Executive Building.

"They should be there by now," he thought. As he pondered whether or not Palpatine would go quietly, he reached out using the Force. Not towards the Executive building, but towards the apartment he shared with Padmé He felt her there. Her and the life that was growing within her. Their child. A life born in the wake of this awful war. He was certain it was going to be a boy. He would be fine with a girl too, but he could tell it was going to be a boy. Padmé was already planning where they would raise him.

Naboo would be nice for him, but he also wanted to show his son Tatooine. He wanted to show him where he came from and he would be there when Anakin liberated Tatooine from the Hutts. Anakin would introduce him to his step-brother Owen Lars and his step-father Cliegg Lars. He would be a good father to his son. That is, if Padmé and the child survived what was to come.

Peace was in the grasp of the Republic and soon, him and Padmé would finally be together. He could change things in the Order. If Master Ki-Adi Mundi could have five wives to maintain the population of Cerea, Anakin was allowed someone to share his life with! It was only fair!

As he began to pace even more furiously back and forth, a chill went up his spine. It was like a wave of energy coming from... The Executive Building! Either Palpatine was dead or... Master Windu and the others were dead! He had to do something. He had promised Windu he would wait for him, but if he could do something to make sure peace came to the Galaxy in the least harmful way to everyone he needed to make it happen, he would do it.

As they entered the Chancellor's office, Windu could feel the Dark Side pouring out of the room. Now that they were aware of the Sith Lord's identity, they knew what to look for. He would never be able to hide from them again. He was theirs.

Palpatine, hearing their arrival, turned in his desk chair to face them with a smile. To Windu, it looked like a throne. Made sense for a Sith. "Master Windu," Palpatine greeted them. "I take it General Grievous has been destroyed." He noted their postures and expressions, his tone becoming decidedly more serious. "I must say you're here sooner than expected."

It was time. No point in putting it off any further. Mace reached down to his belt and removed his lightsaber and ignited it, the blade of violet illuminating his features. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."

Palpatine's old eyes, normally soft, hardened and stared daggers into Windu. "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

Windu stared back, his expression unflinching. "The Senate will decide your fate."

"I AM the Senate," Palpatine retorted, his voice becoming deeper and more jagged.

"Not yet," Windu replied simply.

"It's treason then," The Sith Lord said while standing up, his hands at his sides.

What happened next felt like it happened in the blink of an eye. A lightsaber dropped out of Palpatine's sleeve and into his hand. It ignited a blade of bright crimson and Palpatine was across the room in a second. In a flash of red light, the blade had impaled Kolar and in a continuing arc had slashed Tiin across the chest. The two masters fell to the floor, crying in pain, and the battle was joined.

Kit was a skilled warrior and managed to block Palpatine's blows as he alternated between him and Windu. It wasn't enough, however, as Master Kit Fisto soon joined his brothers in arms on the floor of the Chancellor's suite, a lightsaber slash across his chest. Mace was alone against the Sith Lord. Alone, yet not afraid. More that he was resolute. First blood had been spilled by Palpatine. The Jedi was now in defensive mode and he was not going to lose to this monster.

As Anakin entered the Executive Building, he noted that there were two elevators, but only one was available. As he entered the one directly in front of him and pushed the button for the Chancellor's floor, a Duros repairman was seen running towards him. He didn't have time to wait. He had to get up there. The Duros seemed to be shouting to him to stop to which Anakin shook his head. The elevator doors closed and he felt himself being lifted up.

Igil the Duros had tried calling for the Jedi to stop. That there was another elevator around the corner. That the one he had just entered was supposed to be closed for repairs, but he had lost the sign that indicated it as such. He hoped that the Jedi wouldn't be inconvenienced. That particular elevator was known for getting stuck about halfway up.

As the battle between the Jedi Master and the Sith Lord raged on, Mace wondered if he could keep this up. The Korun Jedi was a master fighter, the creator of his own fighting style of Vaapad, but Sidious managed to match Windu's quick and precise strikes with a ferocity that didn't match the kindly old man he had pretended to be all for all these years. Mace could beat in terms of physical strength, but Sidious was clearly just as skilled a fighter. Possibly even more so.

As the two combatants fought their way through the Chancellor's office, it became clear that Palpatine was trying to win this fight as quickly as possible. Every blow Sidious made was not meant to wound, but to kill. It also seemed that he was gaining speed with his swings. It took all of Mace's senses to block every strike and thrust aimed at his midriff, chest, neck, and head. Sidious had him on the defensive, even though he was being driven backwards towards the large windows that overlooked the city of Coruscant. Almost as if he was preparing to fling the Jedi out them as soon as he got the chance. Mace had to take back the offense. He had to find a weakness in Sidious' technique. He had to find a way to beat him.

As Anakin waited for the elevator to reach its destination, he felt a jolt. Not from inward, but from without. The elevator stopped suddenly, throwing Anakin and his head against the door, causing him to see stars. As he shook his head, he realized that he wasn't moving. He checked the floor listing and found out he was only twelve floors away from his destination! He had to get out. He could feel the battle all the way down here. He pulled out his lightsaber, ignited it, and in two flashes of blue light, sliced the doors open to make a path for himself. He squeezed himself out and ran to try and find a staircase. Anything that would get him there in time to resolve this conflict.

As Mace blocked a downward swing and countered with a strike to Palpatine's side, which he blocked, he noticed something. A flaw in Palpatine's style. Or at least, a flaw in how he held his lightsaber. Every Jedi's lightsaber was unique to how the Jedi fought. Sometimes the hilt was designed to be held with two hands or with one. Palpatine's was much smaller than Mace's, which could be held with two hands quite easily. Palpatine's was a saber that one could easily hold one-handed, yet he chose to duel two-handed. Mace had him at last. He knew his flaw. Palpatine probably once fought with two lightsabers instead of just one. Whatever the reason, he had decided to fight with just one, thus limiting his advantage. His two-handed grip appeared to be firmer than fighting with one hand, but that was an illusion. If Mace could use that against him, he could win.

Releasing his left hand from his lightsaber, Mace used it to send out a wave of Force Energy to knock Palpatine back. It just about missed the Chancellor, but had an equally beneficial effect for the Korun Jedi Master. The wave of Force Energy shattered the window behind Palpatine, causing a rush of air to be released from the sealed room. Palpatine, his hands still on his saber, made the mistake of looking over his shoulder in surprise. This was Mace's chance. He swung his lightsaber and connected with Palpatine's. He then spun his arms in a circle that released Sidious' saber from his grip and sent it flying out the window towards the ground below. He had him. He had the Sith Lord at last.

Palpatine turned back towards Master Windu and began to back away slowly until he came into contact with the wall beside the open window. Mace pointed his lightsaber directly at Palpatine's throat, daring him to make a move.

"Your reign is at an end, My Lord," Mace said with all the snark and venom he could muster. Palpatine glanced at the door to his office, as if he was waiting for someone to come bursting in at the last minute to save him. An accomplice or his guards, it didn't matter to Mace. He had him. He'd defeated him. "You have lost." Palpatine's eyes flashed angry yellow at him in response, his rescuer having not arrived after all.

"No... No.. YOU WILL DIE," he cried. Extending both hands in front of him, lightning burst forth from his fingers, Mace barely managing to block the attack. "I have worked too long and hard to be stopped now," Sidious roared. "You will fall! The Jedi will fall! THE REPUBLIC WILL FALL! YOU WILL ALL FALL AND I WILL RISE!" He did so as he raged at Windu, pushing the Jedi back and to his knees as he bombarded him with Force Lightning.

"Only six floors to go," Anakin thought as he raced up the stairs. As he did, a wave of cold terror washed over him. Something horrible was happening up there. He had to get there as fast as he could.

Mace held his lightsaber in front of his face as Palpatine tried desperately to kill him. He could feel his grip begin to loosen, his stance fading, his strength failing him. This was the true power of the Sith: Unrelenting and unending power. He wasn't fighting a normal opponent. He was fighting the Dark Side itself and he was losing.

"You... will... not... beat me," Mace said through gritted teeth. "The Jedi... will not let... the Sith's oppression... rise again!"As he said this, he began to sink to his knees.

"HA," Palpatine scoffed. "You have done that well enough for me already! All those years, staring at you and that little green toad you call a Master? You have no idea how much I wanted to thank you for letting me take control of the Senate! How much I wanted to laugh in your face and to tell you that your greatest threat had been right here! Right in front of your eyes! But of course, you were all too arrogant and self assured to see it! Now... I will end you, condemn the Jedi for treason, and have you all wiped out as enemies of my new Sith Empire!" As soon as he heard that, Mace's resolution hardened. He couldn't let it happen again. The Sith had ruled once before and had been nothing but petty tyrants that delighted in the pain of others. He would not let that happen. Not again!

However, Mace was weakening. He could feel himself slipping away. He wanted to win, but it was just... too much. The power of the Dark Side was too much for him.

"I cannot do it," he thought to himself. "He's won... I have lost. I... have failed you... Master Yoda." He was about to lower his lightsaber to let the lightning take him when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Are you really going to let this impostor of a Sith kill you, you fool?" The voice was that of a woman's. It was old, sharp, and yet soft. It berated him, yet encouraged him at the same time. The voice of a true Master.

"Who are you," Mace asked out loud.

As if he was talking to him, Sidious answered, his eyes having turned bright yellow. "I am Darth Sidious! Lord of the Sith, ruler of the Republic! Slayer of Jedi," he cried, his voice having adopted a hollow tone to it. One that felt like the void was standing in front of him.

The woman's voice answered as well. "I am someone who can help you kill this man. I am someone who can help you put an end to his pathetic plans. I am someone who can teach you to be strong. But only if you are willing to go to a place darker than you have ever gone before, Jedi of Korun." She knew who he was. She could clearly see him for who he was. But the power she offered... was it of the Dark Side?

As if in response to his thoughts, the woman seemed to berate him for asking such a stupid question. "Does it matter, you fool? The point is that you are going to die if you do not take this chance. Do you accept or not?" The voice was like a whip cracking at his brain. Mace opened his eyes to gaze upon Sidious. The Sith Lord was clearly winning. He was going to beat him if he didn't fight back. Mace had no other choice. The fate of the Republic, of the Jedi Order itself, rested on this battle.

"Teach me," he thought to himself. He had given his answer.

"Good," the woman's voice replied. Follow my instructions exactly and you will survive this. Take your left hand off of the lightsaber." Mace did. "Good. Now, open your hand and point it palm out at the impostor." Mace did that as well. "Now... imagine a void where your hand is. Imagine that there is a rift of power within. A rift that contains the Living Force itself. The Force is aching to be released. To be directed at the fool that has abused it for decades. The fool that could have taken this Galaxy long ago, but decided to bask in luxury and decadence. The fool that has used you, your brothers, and your Government. Direct that anger you feel. That rage. That hatred. Direct it all at him and release it!" Mace did just that.

From Master Windu's hand came a barrage of Force Lightning that struck the Sith Lord in his chest, eliciting only a shocked expression from him. It flung Palpatine across the room and against the wall, causing paintings to fall around him. The voice spoke again.

"Now, you fool! Now! While he is down! Finish him off once and for all!" Mace obeyed without question. He hurled himself towards Sidious, his lightsaber pointed directly at his chest.

The only question that went through Sidious' mind as he collided with the wall was, "Where did that power come from?" Had he underestimated the Jedi after all? Had Master Windu been practicing forbidden techniques in secret? No. No, he would have used this sooner. As he looked up from his prone position against the wall, he saw Mace Windu hurtling towards him, his lightsaber pointed directly at him. Palpatine threw his arms up as if to strike again, but it was too late. He only managed to get one word out before it happened. That word was "No". Then it happened. The blade impaled Chancellor Sheev Palpatine through the chest just as Anakin Skywalker entered the room.

Palpatine stared up at the Jedi Master standing above him, a look of triumph in his eyes. The pain he felt was fading away. At first, it had been a searing pain in his chest, accompanied by a smell of burning fabric. The pain soon began to dull as his organs were cauterized from the inside. It had been going so well. Anakin was sure to have been here by now. He was the one who informed the Jedi, but he was supposed to have been here long... before... He turned his head slightly just in time to see Anakin, staring in horror at him.

"I wonder... would he have helped me... or Master Windu? I suppose I'll never know." He smiled to himself and looked back up at Master Windu. "Maybe I didn't need him, Master Jedi," Palpatine muttered. "Perhaps I just needed someone willing to do whatever it took to get the job done." He gave a wheezing cough, a sign that his lungs had been punctured.

"Him who? Who did you need," Mace demanded.

"Someone... who just needed the right type of motivation." He gave a chuckle. "It's funny. I promised him so much, but I would never have been able to give him what he desired. I never... figured... how to prevent people from dying... Would have used it... on myself first..." A gurgle emanated from the Chancellor's throat and a sound like a rattle soon followed. His eyes rolled back in his head and the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and the Lord of the Sith died.

Anakin fell to his knees and looked around the late Chancellor's office. Furniture, priceless works of art, and the corpses of Jedi Masters were scattered about. He looked at Master Windu removing his lightsaber from the Chancellor's corpse. He'd felt his death in the Force. A wave of emptiness from the Dark Side of the Force had flowed outward from his body, as if it was sending a message to all those that were in tune with the Force. That message? The Sith were dead. It felt like a call of reassurance. That it was over and that the Galaxy was at peace. They were all going to be safe at last. All except Padmé.

"You killed him," Anakin whispered.

"What was that, Anakin," Master Windu asked, his voice strangely calm and composed.

"You killed him! You murdered him! You were supposed to arrest him, not kill him," Anakin roared, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I gave him every chance to surrender, Anakin," Mace answered. "I only fought to defend myself and in the process, I lost three Jedi brothers to this monster. I know you had some affection for him, but he was responsible for so much death in the Galaxy. He was responsible for this war!"

"But he was still entitled to a trial by a grand jury!"

"A grand jury that he would have found a way to control, Skywalker! Don't you see? One way or another, he was going to have to die!" Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How can you say that?! You are a Jedi Master! You are dedicated to defending the peace and enforcing justice!" He stood up, tears streaming down his face. "How can you justify murder?" Mace turned around and glared at Anakin.

"Are you speaking as a Jedi, Anakin? Or are you speaking as a friend to the Sith Lord?" He began to approach the weeping Jedi. "You told me that you had discovered he was a Sith Lord. But how did you do this exactly? Did you deduce it through careful observation and casual conversation... or did he tell you?" Anakin stood his ground against the approaching Master. "Did he offer you anything in exchange for your help? Is that why you came here? To aid this traitor?" His voice was deepening and developing an edge to it.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "I came here to ensure that any information he had wasn't lost! You cost us the chance to learn all we could about the secrets of the Sith! Imagine what we could have learned from him!" He stood firm as Mace halted in front of him.

"Anakin, let me tell you something. I have done things in this war that I will take with me to the grave. Things that will haunt me forever. I killed a boy's father in battle as he watched. I have had to leave soldiers behind in battle. I have watched brothers and sisters die around me. But I always told myself it was for the greater good. To secure an everlasting peace that would outlast the Sith. If killing a temporarily defenseless old man is what it takes to ensure that peace, I will do whatever it takes! And I know that if the situation was reversed, you would have done the same. You never shied away from drawing blood. So, I have to ask: What did you seek to gain from this Sith? What did he promise you?"

Anakin was cornered. He had no choice. "He... He promised me... the ability to help someone I cared about. Someone whose death I had a vision of. He promised me that he had the ability to stop people from dying. He learned it from his Master, Darth Plagueis the Wise. He said that it could only be learned... from a Sith." As he spoke, Anakin's entire body deflated. Like a great weight was being lifted from his soul.

Windu scoffed. The boy had been tricked thanks to Sidious manipulating his greatest weakness: His inability to let go of attachments. If it was up to him, he would excommunicate Anakin from the Order this instant. However, Anakin was right about one thing: What the Chancellor had known would indeed be useful to them in the future. And Anakin was still a great asset to the Jedi Order. He would bide his time.

"Very smart," the voice from before whispered in his ear. "This boy is weak in will, but he is still a powerful Jedi. Bide your time and wait." Mace knew what he had to do

"Anakin," he said, his voice softening. "I understand how you feel." He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I truly do."

Anakin's head shot up. "What did you say, Master?"

"You cared enough for someone to risk it all for their sake. I understand that. Unfortunately, so did Palpatine. He was using you, Anakin. Whatever he promised you, he would not deliver it. He said so himself before he died. He was lying to you."

Anakin's shoulder shook as he tried to hold back the sobs. In his heart... he knew it to be true. The Sith were built on deception and lies. But he had wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that he could prevent Padmé from dying as his mother had. But it was too late for her now. He was going to lose her.

"What do I do now," he asked.

"Remain on the Council, Anakin. I will help you and whoever it is that is in trouble. We will rebuild the Republic and the Jedi Order. Trust me as I now trust you."

Anakin looked in his Master's eyes. Mace had promised Anakin that if he had managed to stay in the Temple until his return, he would have earned his trust. He hadn't. Yet here he was. Being told that as of this moment, Mace Windu trusted Anakin. So why was it that assurance made him uneasy. But he had nothing else to lose.

"Thank you, Master Windu. Thank you."

As Mace smiled at him, the peace and serenity that radiated off the Korun Master seemed wrong to Anakin. It clashed with the horror around them. The bodies of the dead Jedi and the body of Sheev Palpatine presenting a stark contrast to how Master Windu appeared to be feeling. Anakin couldn't place it either, but something about Mace's eyes seemed off. For a moment... they looked as if they were turning... yellow.


	2. Chapter 2: Home and Secrets

Part 1: Trial of a Jedi Master

Chapter 2

Home and Secrets

Commander Cody had been with General Kenobi practically since the war had begun. When introduced to the General, Cody had been surprised by the friendly nature Kenobi had addressed him. While there was no doubt Kenobi was a professional warrior and a skilled leader, he took to speaking with Cody as a person, rather than a member of a unit of clones. It was Kenobi who had recommended him for a promotion which had inevitably lead to his place as the General's right hand clone.

Now, after all their campaigns, all their work, it had lead to this. The cornering of General Grievous on Utapau. It was the day that they would end this war. He just hoped that General Kenobi was alright. As he surveyed the battle, he looked down at the lightsaber connected to his belt. In the General's pursuit of Grievous, the lightsaber had been dropped out of his grip and right next to Cody. While he didn't share the same level of friendship Captain Rex had with General Skywalker, his commanding officer's safety was a priority to him. They had just gotten word of Grievous' death, but without his weapon, Kenobi would be forced to rely on blasters and Kenobi had refused training on the basis that blasters were "uncivilized and clumsy." Cody disagreed, but what could he do? The General was in charge.

As he looked over the fighting, his clone brothers pushing the droid army back, he heard the sound of a yipping creature behind him. He turned around to see General Obi-Wan Kenobi astride his varactyl mount, Boga, coming towards him and his troops. Cody removed his helmet after giving himself a smile of relief. The day was still on track.

As Obi-Wan skidded Boga to a stop, he immediately got down to business. Cody always appreciated that about the General. "Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels."

Cody nodded in acknowledgment. "Very good, Sir! Oh, by the way," he said as he began to turn away. "I think you'll be needing this." He handed over Obi-Wan's lightsaber with a wry smile that also said, "Make sure not to lose it again. I can't keep picking up after you."

Kenobi accepted it with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Cody. Now, let's get a move on! We've got a battle to win here!"

Cody nodded in agreement. "Yes, Sir!"

Obi-Wan stirred Boga into a run as the varactyl gave a yip and leaped towards the walls of one of many pit cities that populated Utapau. Cody was about to relay the General's command when his communicator let off a loud beep. Answering it, Cody was greeted by the image of Clone Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard. Fox was more of an acquaintance to him and he was aware that things between Rex and Fox were tense in the aftermath of the execution of one of Rex' troopers, Fives, but he could not deny the Commander was dedicated to his duty as head of the Guard. He wondered why Fox was contacting him now as the battle was turning in favor of the Republic Forces.

"Commander Cody," Fox began. "Alert General Kenobi of this news: General Windu has turned himself in for the death of Chancellor Sheev Palpatine."

Cody was shocked. He couldn't seem to find the words necessary to convey how this made him feel. General Windu, one of the most commended and respected Jedi of all time, had killed the Chancellor. "Did... did the General give any reason why he killed the Chancellor?"

Fox's tiny image nodded. "According to General Windu, and General Skywalker corroborates this statement as true, the Chancellor appears to have been the Sith Lord Darth Sidious behind the Separatist Army. We have footage from the Chancellor's office that shows him killing three Jedi Masters that were with General Windu after the General advised him to surrender to the authority of the Senate. So the evidence appears to be in favor of the General's story. The footage is being authenticated as we speak, however."

Cody wanted to sit down, but his training forbid it. He was in battle and a moment's distraction could result in his death or a tactical disadvantage. He just couldn't believe it. He had heard of Darth Sidious in whispers. According to news and chatter among the ranks, Sidious was the recently deceased Count Dooku's master and immediate superior. During the course of the war, evidence had come up that it was the Sith, the Jedi Order's mortal enemies, that were behind the war itself. If what Fox said was true, then this war had been orchestrated by the Republic's very own leaders. It was insane. "Do... do you need anything from me, Commander?"

Fox shook his head. "Just for you to finish the battle, Commander. Contact General Kenobi and tell him to return to Coruscant as soon as possible. We have things under control here. We are just moving to interview and possibly arrest Chancellor Palpatine's Vice Chair, Mas Amedda, while the authorities examine the Chancellor's office for more evidence. Have General Kenobi contact us when he is on his way."

Cody nodded and switched off his comm. He had a lot to process, but first he had to win the battle. He would relay the General's orders to his troops to move to the higher levels and then... then he would tell the General the big news from back home.

In the Former Chancellor's office on Coruscant, Jedi Master Shaak-Ti looked over the state of things in the aftermath of the Chancellor's- of Sidious' battle with Master Windu. It had been so obvious in hindsight. The suppression of the Jedi's ability to see through the Force? The Sith had been undermining them at every turn. Everything pointed to Palpatine. He had been their ultimate enemy in all of this and they had been the closest of allies. Shaak Ti remembered the Battle of Coruscant as if it were yesterday. She and four other Jedi Masters had fought so hard towards Palpatine's bunker to protect him from General Grievous' assault and attempt to capture the Chancellor. In the end, it had ended with Shaak Ti wounded and her fellow Jedi slain by Grievous' metallic claws. And yet, it had been a trick. The Chancellor had meant to be captured all this time. All this... a lie.

What had been his end game with that? To throw suspicion off of himself as a possible suspect for the identity of the Dark Lord? A secret plot to capture Coruscant and to observe the battle from Grievous' flagship? Or had it just been spite? Hatred against the Jedi Order and an attempt to deal them a blow? She had no idea and quite frankly, it was taking everything she had not to tear this office apart in retribution for her fellow Jedi's lives. That was not the Jedi way. Anger, rage, hatred, fear, all were paths to the Dark Side of the Force.

"It won't bring them back," she told herself. "They are gone. They are gone and that is that." Sidious was dead and their deaths had been avenged by Master Windu. She looked over to the corner of the office where Clone Captain Rex, Anakin's right hand Clone, was standing with two other troopers. Between them stood Master Windu in handcuffs, his lightsaber hanging from Rex's belt.

When Anakin had called the Coruscant Guard to tell them what had happened, he had specifically requested Rex be the one sent to the office. Fox's reputation and loyalty to the Government Body of the Republic was known to surpass his loyalty to the Jedi Order so it would figure to have a sympathetic ally. Mace had surrendered himself to Rex's authority under the condition that he be allowed to stay and make sure that all evidence was gathered.

"For the sake of my fallen fellow Jedi, I must see this through, Captain Rex," Mace had said. Rex was a clone that understood that loyalty and had agreed under the condition that Mace surrender his lightsaber and remain under guard while Shaak Ti and Anakin surveyed the crime scene.

While Shaak Ti didn't like the idea of Mace being under arrest, it made sense for the moment. The death of a high government official, even if he was incredibly corrupt, was something that had to be investigated. And until it was definitively proven to the Galaxy that the man that had lead the Republic through a three year war was not innocent of the crimes he had been killed for, Mace was to be treated as a suspect for his death.

She looked over at Anakin staring out the shattered window. She felt sorry for him. While she had her suspicions about Anakin's loyalties at the moment, she could feel his sadness radiating off of him. He was a reckless Jedi at the worst of times, but she couldn't deny his caring for others and it was clear that the death of Palpatine had affected him.

She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, eliciting a shocked response from the young Knight. "Sorry, Anakin. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Are you okay?"

Anakin shook his head. "With respect, Master, I have a lot to think about right now."

"I understand that, Anakin, but given the current situation, I feel like it would be best to talk about your feelings."

Anakin turned to the Togrutan Master, tears welling in his eyes. "Shaak Ti, my entire career as a Jedi may have been manufactured by a Sith Lord. A man I respected and cared about was more than likely manipulating me into becoming his apprentice! How do you think I am supposed to be feeling?!"

Shaak Ti took a few steps back in shock at Anakin's outburst. She had to admit, he had a point. "Believe it or not, I do understand your feelings. Palpatine watched as my fellow Jedi died protecting him in a battle that was designed to fail. I fought to protect a Sith Lord and he was probably laughing about it. I understand your anger at being used."

Anakin hung his head. Thirteen years and in many ways, he was still the child he had been when he'd arrived at the temple. "At least you were late," she said with a smile. "Who knows what would have happened if that elevator hadn't stopped."

Anakin was about to respond when they heard a voice from across the room. "General Skywalker, General Ti!" The Jedi turned to see a Clone Trooper, Rover, standing in front of a painting. He signaled for them to come over. Observing the painting, Shaak Ti couldn't see anything that stood out about it. She had some appreciation for art, but didn't think a Clone Trooper had the eye for it.

"Well, it's an interesting painting, Trooper, but what is it that you called us for?"

"It's not the painting, General. It's the placement of it and the wall behind it." Rover motioned at the painting's frame and the surrounding paintings. "Its bottom left corner is sticking out an inch or two from the wall compared to the others. I think it's hiding something."

Shaak Ti narrowed her eyes. Rover had a point. It was small, but noticeable when you knew what you were looking for. She motioned for Rover to remove the painting from the wall and sure enough a small panel with a switch had been hidden behind the painting. Anakin pressed it and a whirring sound could be heard as part of the wall slid back and to the side, revealing a passageway.

The two Jedi looked at each other and Anakin turned to Rex. "Bring Master Windu. I think he'll want to see this as well."

Rex nodded and signaled for his soldiers to bring Mace with them. As they moved down the passage, the troopers stayed ahead of the Jedi and began to scan it for traps, just in case. "General," Rex began while looking at his scanner. "We cannot detect any traps, but this passage way is definitely shielded from our scans. If it wasn't for Rover here, we would never have noticed this existed."

"Palpatine must have had this built after he won the election against Velorum," Shaak Ti noted. "Makes me wonder what he did to the ones that built it."

"I don't think we want to find that out, General," Rex advised.

As they made their way through, Shaak Ti felt a presence growing. A presence of the Dark Side. This was definitely the lair of a Sith Lord and it was not a safe place.

After a short walk, they finally entered into an anteroom that was filled to the brim with objects that radiated the Dark Side. It was a domed room that was large enough for at least twenty people with the walls covered with weapons that looked as if they were from the early days of the Republic, paintings and tapestries of what looked to be Sith Lords of the past, and, finally, a wall full of Sith Holocrons.

Holocrons. The containers of knowledge of the past users of the Force. Both Jedi and Sith had utilized them for millennia to record replicas of themselves to pass on what they had learned to future generations. The Jedi Holocrons were cubed while the Sith's were pyramids. While the Jedi's were blue, the Sith's were blood red. While the Jedi Holocrons gave Shaak Ti a sense of peace and calm, the Holocrons of the Sith filled her with dread. They were filled with the essence of evil. With the knowledge of those that used their power to subjugate those that they felt were inferior. To cause harm to those that sought to use the Force to protect. They were evil and Shaak Ti knew they had to be destroyed.

She looked over at Anakin and saw the recognition in his eyes. He knew it to be true. The Sith had been on Coruscant for years and he had the proof. She saw him walk over to a painting of a hooded Muun with two lines on the frame. The top one read "Hego Damask II" and below that read "Darth Plagueis".

"His master," Anakin muttered. "This was his master that he slew in his sleep, Shaak Ti."

"How do you know that," Shaak Ti asked.

"Because he told me. The night he told me about Grievous' location on Utapau, he told me a story about a Sith Lord named Darth Plagueis the Wise. He was a Sith Lord so powerful that he could influence the midi-chlorians themselves. That he could even save people from dying. Palpatine killed him in his sleep. He told me this story to tempt me. To tempt me into joining him."

"So you could save the one you love," Shaak Ti said.

Anakin turned to her in surprise. He looked as if he was about to deny it, but Shaak Ti held up a hand to stop him. "Anakin, I may be a Jedi and untrained in the ways of the romance and passion, but I can read men. I was young once too, you know."

Anakin opened and closed his mouth and finally turned away. "I will resign from the Council. I will leave the Order," he muttered. "I have been compromised. I am not a Jedi Knight."

Shaak Ti gave a chuckle. "Anakin, I was against you becoming a Knight when it was first proposed. I said you were reckless with your gifts and you have proven that many times over this war. However, you are a caring person, reckless as you are. You fight for the lives of the innocent and you care for all. Whatever you choose to do with your path, you will have a friend in me. I promise that. And I promise to keep your secret. It will be yours to tell."

Anakin didn't turn to face her, but she could see the edge of a smile on his face. "Thank you, Master."

"Sir! I wouldn't touch that," Rex's voice shouted out. The two Jedi turned to see Mace standing in front of the Holocron wall, two Clone troopers pointing their rifles at him.

As the two Jedi walked over to get them to lower their weapons, Mace shook his head, as if he was coming out of a trance. "I apologize, Captain Rex. It's just that... I thought I heard a voice calling to me."

Shaak Ti put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Master Windu. I feel it too. The Dark Side is strong in this place. We have to withdraw, Captain."

"You're right, General. This place gives me the chills." He signaled to Rover and his fellow Clones to take Mace out of the chamber, following suit soon after. Anakin breathed out a sigh as soon as they were gone.

"At least we have something to support Master Windu," he said with a note of optimism in his voice.

"Still," Shaak Ti said with resignation in her voice. "This does put Master Windu's future with the Order in doubt. Even if he is found innocent of murder, the Senate will probably not feel comfortable with him remaining on the Council."

"But he saved the Galaxy," Anakin countered. "He killed the Lord of the Sith."

"And the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic," Shaak Ti pointed out. "Palpatine had supporters. Hundreds of supporters. The Order is about to go through a trial, Anakin. And I can only hope we come through it safe." She shook her head, trying to free herself of the negative thoughts clouding her mind. "Let us leave this place. It is a poison on the Living Force."

As the two Jedi departed to notify the Coruscant Guard, neither of them noticed that the wall of Sith Holocrons, lined with closely packed together crimson pyramids, had a very noticeable gap on one of its shelves.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions and Decisions

Chapter 3

Reunions and Decisions

As the Republic Fleet made its final departure from Utapau's orbit, Obi-Wan stared at the stars and what he assumed to be the direction of Coruscant. He looked back at Cody who had just finished relaying Fox's orders to him. It was over. The Sith were dead and the war was as good as finished. All that remained were to get the Separatist leaders.

"Well, Cody. I think we know what we must do."

"Exactly, General. We will be-"

"Making our way to Mustafar? Couldn't have said it better myself, Cody."

Cody was surprised by this. It was unlike the General to say something like this. "With respect, General. We have our orders and we have to regroup with Central Command."

"Cody, maybe it's Anakin's bad influence rubbing off on me, but I feel that we have a chance to completely end this war without a single battle. Mustafar is on the Outer Rim, true, but it is also where the Separatist Leaders are hiding. We place them under arrest and we will end this war. The Separatist Generals will negotiate for surrender and the return of their leaders. Meanwhile, we will negotiate with the leaders to begin reintegration into the Senate. We can do this."

Maybe it was the high from defeating Grievous, but there was something in the General's voice that gave Cody confidence. Maybe they could do this. "Very well, General. But if we get in trouble, I will be blaming you for this."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "A good leader knows when to take the blame, Cody. But in this case, I will also be laying the blame on General Grievous' loose voice box. "

"Very good, General." Cody turned to relay Obi-Wan's orders to the pilots. Obi-Wan watched as the fleet began to turn in Mustafar's direction. It was almost finished. They were almost done.

On Coruscant, Senator Padmé Amidala paced back and forth while covering her belly. While the expected delivery date was only a month away, Padmé felt that there was something wrong with the pregnancy. At times, she felt like she was carrying twins or triplets. The biggest problem with being a high profile senator was that you were always in the limelight. There were many Senators right now that were under watch from tabloid holoreporters for either suspected ties to the Separatists or basic relationship scandals. If it came out that she was pregnant or that it was a pregnancy induced by a Jedi Knight, then hers and Anakin's lives would be all but ended.

From behind her, she could hear the sound of clanking footsteps. "Mistress Padmé, do you require anything? Are you feeling ill? Do you need me to contact Doctor F0-L3?"

Turning with a smile, she gazed upon the gold plated protocol droid C-3PO in all his worrisome fashion. While Threepio was definitely a worrier, there was no one she felt was more reliable to care for hers and the baby's needs. He was calculating, usually placing his faith in odds, but he would always follow through on what was best rather than what he feared.

"Thank you, Threepio, but I will be fine. Have you heard from Anakin?"

"Master Anakin has informed me that he is on his way home. He sounded very distraught. I fear the worst since the news from the Senate came out."

Padmé sighed. "I can understand that more than anyone, Threepio."

A series of beeps and whistles came from around the corner as a little blue astromech droid rolled up to Threepio's side. "Artoo has informed me that Master Anakin has arrived."

Padmé smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. The news of Chancellor Palpatine's death had been a surprise, especially when it was revealed that Master Mace Windu had been the one to kill him. The details were sparse and were subject to scrutiny, but she refused to believe the worst of Master Windu. He was a good man. A fine warrior and a dedicated Jedi. While he could be brusque, he wasn't heartless. If he had killed Chancellor Palpatine, then there had to be a reason. Not a good one certainly, but a reason nonetheless.

The doors to their apartment opened to reveal Anakin. While she had expected him to be feeling sad, considering his bond with Palpatine, she wasn't expecting him to look so... destroyed. He looked as if his heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Anakin, are you alright?" She ran to him, giving him a hug around the neck. "I heard what happened. Is it true? Was Master Windu really responsible for Palpatine's death?" Anakin rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's true, Padmé. He's dead. But there's more to this story."

"What do you mean? People are saying this is a Jedi plot to take control of the Senate. I know the Jedi wouldn't do that, but it isn't looking good for them."

Anakin smiled to himself. Padmé was always thinking in wider ranges rather than the short term. When something happened, she was always willing to see how things would affect the majority rather the minority. It's why he loved her more than anything in the world. And why he would have torn the Republic apart to protect her. "Padmé, you are going to want to sit down for this."

It was a half hour later when Anakin had finished telling his story to Padmé and it was clear that her entire world had been shattered. "That's... That's not possible, Ani. It just... it cannot be true."

"I didn't want to believe it either, Padmé. But the evidence is there. Palpatine was the Sith Lord behind all of this. The Clones should be going through his records now."

Padmé stood up, her hands instinctively covering her belly. "Sheev Palpatine was partly responsible for my nomination as Queen of Naboo. He was one of my staunchest supporters during the Naboo Crisis and helped me during my first years as Senator. I felt that the war had changed him for the worst, but I always hoped that he would relinquish the Emergency Powers once Grievous was killed. I just hoped for the best in him."

She turned back to him, tears welling in her eyes. "Anakin, this war is my fault."

Anakin shot up and ran to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "No. It was his fault. Palpatine began this war. He is responsible for the deaths that have occurred in this war."

"Anakin, I was the one who called for the vote of no confidence in Chancellor Velorum. I opened the doors for his ascension to Chancellor of the Republic. I gave him that power. This is my fault."

This time it was Anakin's turn to comfort her. Holding her close, Anakin patted her on the back. "Palpatine was a devious thinker. He manipulated hundreds of people during the course of his life. You were only one of them."

"But I was the one to give him the power he needed."

Anakin thought for a moment and smiled. "The same could be said of Jar Jar."

Padmé had to think about what Anakin was talking about before remembering. "Oh, right." she chuckled. "I can only imagine what it's going to be like to tell him about this." She laughed a bit more before wincing and covering her belly again. "Sorry, Ani. All this stress may not be good for the baby."

Anakin helped his wife sit herself down on the couch. "There. Is that better?"

Padmé nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little weary. It's been a long day."

Anakin wondered if he should tell her about the offer Palpatine had made him. The offer to save the one he loved at what could have been the cost of the entire Jedi Order. But could he have really done it? Sacrifice his comrades in arms just like that? Sacrifice Shaak Ti, who had guessed his feelings, but had promised to keep his secret? For three years he had been afraid to even trust Obi-Wan, his own master, with the knowledge of his marriage to Padmé.

_The Code of the Jedi expressly forbids attachments like those of marriage. Of love. Yet, Shaak Ti has promised to protect my secret. _This confused Anakin more than anything. He never thought any Jedi capable of such trust. And that made him doubt himself even more.

_Am I truly capable of remaining a Jedi after this?_

He looked Padmé in the eye, her warm and caring eyes. The wife he had promised his life to and she to his. If he were to continue this marriage, he would have to be honest and open with her. No matter what, he had to tell her the truth.

"Padmé, there's something I need to tell you." Taking her hands in his, he kept her gaze. "When Palpatine told me who he really was, he made me an offer. He told me that he could teach me the power to manipulate the midi-chlorians so I could prevent people from dying."

"That seems awfully generous for a Sith," Padmé pointed out.

"The price would have been to join him. To become his apprentice. When I found Master Windu standing over his body, I was furious. I wanted to harm him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him apart for taking away my one chance to save you!"

"Save me?!" Padmé pulled her hands away from Anakin and slid away. "Save me from what? I am not dying, Ani! I am just pregnant!"

"My dreams showed you in pain. Crying for me. I could feel your life slipping away. I saw Obi-Wan at your side and I wasn't there." He stood up and walked to the window, staring out at the city. "I hoped that if I took his offer, I might be able to help you if my dreams came to pass. That I could stop what had happened to my mother. That I could finally become the most powerful Jedi of all time. I just wanted to save you."

He turned around to see Padmé storming up to him, tears in her eyes, and a look that said that she was going to rip him apart. "Padmé, I-"

He was cut short as he felt a sharp sting across his cheek, his head jerking to the side. He looked at Padmé in shock, his hand caressing his cheek. "What was that for?!"

"That was for your selfishness!" Padmé yelled. "You were going to join a man who had willingly lied to the Galaxy for decades and expected him to keep his word? And you were going to do this for me?! Just because of some dream that made you think I was dying? Maybe I was just in pain because I was giving birth to an infant! A living being was exiting my body! Of course I would be in pain!"

Anakin had considered that before, but the severity of the dream had made him think that there was more to them. That the ultimate result would be death for Padmé.

"On top of that, you are willing to do horrible things for me?! What did you think my reaction would be? That I would be grateful and, I don't know, rule the Galaxy as your queen?!"

"I was only thinking of you!" Anakin yelled.

"You were only thinking of yourself! This was never about me! It was just about you not feeling like you did when your mother died!"

Those words stung Anakin. "And is that wrong? To want to protect the ones you love?"

"When it is for their sake! Not when it's for your own!" Padmé's body was shaking with rage. "Anakin, you have hurt me. And what's worse, I don't think you understand why."

"Padmé, I know he was lying to me. I know that now, I understand there would have been a terrible cost. At the time I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you weren't! But if he had been taken prisoner, would you have helped him escape? Would you still have joined him?"

"I don't know," Anakin shot back. "I don't know and that's the problem! I don't know what I would have done. I was afraid and I nearly gave into that fear. I would have killed Master Windu if he hadn't talked me down." He hung his head in shame. "I am sorry. I love you and I don't want to hurt you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child."

"Anakin," she drew back from him, her gaze on the ground. "I need some time to think on this."

"Think on what?"

"Our future, Ani. I love you. I really do. But if you're going to put us above the Galaxy, I will need to think on us and whether or not we have a future together after this." Anakin was about to speak when Padmé held up her hand. "Don't argue with me, Ani. Please. Just... just give me some time. The next few weeks are going to be difficult for everyone, not just us. Besides, you will need to confer with the Jedi Council about this."

Anakin knew she was right. He didn't like it, but when Padmé was in this mood, she was right. He nodded his head in agreement. "As you wish, Milady." He gathered up his robes and made for the door. "I'll be at the temple if you need to contact me." Artoo gave a series of beeps and whistles as Anakin moved to depart.

Padmé gave a small laugh. "I think Artoo wants to come with you."

"He would be good company to have," Anakin agreed. He turned to Threepio. "Inform me if anything goes wrong with the pregnancy, Threepio. Take care of Padmé."

"I promise you, Master Anakin. I would sooner be deactivated than let anything happen to Mistress Padmé."

Anakin smiled. "I hope it won't come to that, old buddy." With one last look at his wife, he raised his hood and departed, the little blue astromech droid at his back.

Obi-Wan looked upon the beauty of hyperspace as the fleet pushed on to Mustafar. He was so close to the end that he could taste it. After all these years, the lost friends, the planets lost to the Separatists, it would be worth it. The war would be over. It was time for peace. A time that many would never see, including the one woman who would have ever made him consider leaving the Jedi Order, Satine Kryze.

Satine, the late Duchess of Mandalore, had been one of the most important people to Obi-Wan since he was a Padawan Learner. Having saved her life years ago during an assassination attempt on her life, he had fallen for her while they were on the run. Years later, after many encounters during the war she had worked hard for her planet to remain neutral on, she had been killed by his nemesis, the Sith Apprentice Darth Maul. Her death had thrown Mandalore into political disarray. The war had kept Obi-Wan from returning with an army to free it from the hands of the usurper Prime Minister Almec.

_When will my duty end? When will I be able to return to my duty as a peacekeeper? When I was a Padawan, it would be mine and Master Qui-Gon's duty to find those in danger and to help them. Now? All I do is visit a planet, fight on it, and leave without making sure everyone is safe. The aftermath is never my concern._

He reached into his pocket and took out the one thing he had left of her: Her earring. A curved turquoise piece that she had worn as part of her attire. He had watched Satine die while he was restrained, her last words being her undying love for him. He had never wanted her to die for him or because of him. All he had wanted was for her to be safe. To lead her people. To live. Now she was gone and all he could do was remember her. Remember her and bring her murderer to justice.

_ I will find you, Maul_, he thought to himself. _I will return to Mandalore. I will find you and I will bring you to justice for what you did to Satine and her dream. I swear it._

"General." Obi-Wan turned to see Cody approaching him. "We're will be arriving at Mustafar shortly."

"Thank you, Cody. Have our gunners on standby just in case there's any ships in orbit."

"Yes, General," Cody said with a salute.

A few minutes later, the communications officer called to Obi-Wan. "General, we're picking up signals from a Separatist ship. It appears to be the only one in orbit above Mustafar."

Ever the negotiator, Obi-Wan had an idea. "Transmit a message to the ship. Let's give them a chance to surrender. Once we are out of hyperspace open the channel." The comm officer nodded and pressed some buttons before nodding to Obi-Wan to stand by. As the fleet emerged from Hyperspace, Obi-Wan could see that they were right. There was only one Separatist Battle Cruiser as well as a Droid Command Ship. Most likely, the leaders had only taken one so as not to attract attention from the Republic. As soon as they emerged, Obi-Wan began to speak.

"This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Republic Fleet. We are here to place the Confederacy of Independent System Leaders under arrest. General Grievous, Count Dooku, and their master Darth Sidious are all dead. Your supreme leaders are dead and there is no one to fight for. Surrender and we will spare the lives of you and your crew. Resist and we will be forced to defend ourselves. The choice is yours. I should remind you, however, I do have a fleet at my back and, barring some unforeseen, event, your odds do not look to be in your favor."

A moment or two passed before a response to the transmission could be heard. "This is Droid General C3-G8. We have decided to accept your surrender."

Obi-Wan smiled at Cody. If there was one thing he could count on in a time like this, it was the cowardice of Battle Droids. "Well, the negotiations were certainly short here. Prepare a drop ship, Cody. Let's finish this."

"Yes, Sir, General!"

The Volcanic planet of Mustafar was not an ideal place that Nute Gunray would have chosen as a last hiding place for him and his fellow Confederacy Council Members. The Neimoidian head of the Trade Federation had been through an ordeal during this war. He had been captured, shot at, and pushed around. All he had wanted in the first place was the death of Senator Padmé Amidala. He had hated that wench ever since she had foiled his attempted invasion to secure more trade power for the Federation and to stop the taxation of the Free Trade Zones that would have cost the Federation financially. For years, Gunray had lived to see her head on his desk, but all his efforts had come to naught. With the death of Count Dooku, it seemed that victory was out of the Confederacy of Independent Systems' reach.

While conferring with his Geonosian colleague, Poggle the Lesser, the doors of the bunker slid open to reveal none other than Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nute Gunray had a long history with the Jedi Master, going as far back as the Battle of Naboo, and instantly felt a sense of dread creeping over him. "Guards! Guards! Kill the Jedi," he screamed.

The five Battle Droid guards that had been assigned to the Council aimed their blasters at Kenobi before being cut down in a hail of carefully aimed blaster fire. From behind Kenobi came a squadron of Clone troopers that took up positions, aiming their weapons at Gunray and his cohorts. A smile spread on Kenobi's lips as he stared at the Viceroy.

"Viceroy Nute Gunray. It's good to see you again. Remember when Master Qui-Gon Jinn and I were sent to negotiate the end of your quite illegal blockade of Naboo? Well, I feel that those negotiations are long overdue. Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to the many chairs placed around the Council table.

Reluctantly, Gunray did as he was bid with the other Council members following suit. Kenobi sat at the head and smiled at all of them, his Clone Commander standing to one side. "Now, I feel that we should discuss a few things. Like your unconditional surrender."

"You cannot do this," Gunray burst out. "When Lord Sidious and General Grievous get here-"

"Your masters are dead, Viceroy," Kenobi interrupted. "The war is over." A hush fell across the room. It couldn't be. Sidious was a Sith Lord. Nothing could defeat men like him. However, the tone Kenobi had used, combined with the look in his eyes, convinced Gunray of the truth. Kenobi was the one to break the silence.

"Viceroy, it has been three long years and I am tired of fighting. I suspect you are all tired as well and would like to see this come to an end. Now, you are going to come peacefully, onto my ship, and we are going to return to Coruscant to tender your official surrender. Or I can have my Commander here have his men drag you all on board. The choice is yours."

The Council members looked at Gunray for guidance. It was true. He was tired. He was tired of this war. He was tired of having to look over his shoulder in fear. He was tired of having to answer to Lord Sidious. He was just tired of it all. Lowering his head, he gave his answer. "Take us to your ship, General. We surrender."

The five towers of the Jedi Temple were among the tallest structures in Coruscant. Built nearly four thousand years ago, it was a symbol of the eternal presence of the Jedi Order and that it would be there to protect the Galaxy as long as it was needed. Unfortunately, the Jedi's role in the war had shaken the Galaxy's faith in them. Now, thanks to the death of Chancellor Palpatine, the temple was surrounded by protesters, all calling for the head of the man that murdered their beloved leader. As Mace Windu was being escorted to his quarters, the troopers had to keep him surrounded in order to protect him.

The grateful masses were tossing slurs at him. Murderer, Monster, Traitor, Jedi Scum, and those were the polite ones. After all he had done to protect them, years of service and sacrifice, they had turned on him just like that. Despite their hate, he stood tall, his head held high. When a bottle collided with his head, he barely flinched. When a brave few actually tried to rush him, their hands grasping for his throat, he didn't recoil. He was right. He had done what was needed. He had saved them from a terrible fate. They would be grateful when the truth was released during his trial and would be cheering his name. It was to be expected of the masses. They did what they were told and felt how they were told to feel. It was the way of life.

When the troopers cleared the protesters, Mace saw a group of Jedi waiting for him at the entrance. Sure enough, they were members of the High Council, having returned from their campaigns after hearing the news. Alongside Shaak Ti were Ki-Adi Mundi, Mace's former apprentice Depa Billaba, and Plo Koon.

"Master Windu," Depa said, moving forward to escort him inside while the troopers turned to provide a barrier. "We're glad you're okay." As they entered the main temple, her eyes widened as she saw the cut on his forehead where the bottle had hit him.

"It's alright, Depa. It's a shallow cut. It just needs to be cleaned and I'll be fine."

"We'll send a medic to your quarters," Ki-Adi assured him.

"Thank you, Ki-Adi, but I can take care of myself. I just need rest. It has been a trying day."

"We understand, old friend," Plo Koon said with a pat on the back as they walked through the temple.

Later in his quarters, Mace put the final touches on his bandage while looking at himself in the mirror. This had been the most important day in his life. The day he had saved the Republic. The people would hate him for now, but they would thank him one day. One day they would follow him into the abyss. One day, they would be cheering his name. One day.

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out the one item he had taken from the Dark Lord's sanctuary: A Sith Holocron. When he was in the Sanctuary, he had heard a voice. The voice that had taught him to open himself to the Dark Side. Using the Force, he had slipped it into his robes without the Clone's noticing in time. For a Sith Holocron to reach out to him, it had to have belonged to a truly powerful Sith Lord. A Sith Lord that could help him rebuild and bring order back to the Galaxy.

As he placed it on his bed, Mace pondered what this truly meant for him. All his life he had taught himself and others to resist the call of the Dark Side. It wasn't stronger than the Light, but it was faster and easier than the path that the Jedi offered. It was also a path to corruption of the self. A path that was hard to return from. However, he knew his strength. He was second only to Master Yoda himself in terms of power. If he was the to use the Dark Side, he trusted in his own strength. The strength that had allowed him to kill Sidious. He would use that power to protect the Republic and the Jedi Order. He would save it from those from without.

As he activated it, a hologram emerged from the opened Holocron. The figure resembled an elderly woman with her hair tied in two long braids that draped over her chest and held under a dark headdress with a red jewel in its center. However, the most striking thing about her were her eyes. They were black as the void of space itself. She was blind, yet the hologram seemed to be staring at him as if she could see him.

"So, you have finally brought me forth, young fool," she said, her voice sharp as a blade, yet soft as a whisper.

"I had to find you," Mace said, standing firm against the Sith Lord. "Who are you?"

"I am Darth Traya, founder of the Sith Triumvirate and the Lord of Betrayal. You have proven your potential by killing Sidious, but you have a long ways to go before you are ready to truly become a Master of the Dark Side."

"Wait," Mace said, holding a hand up. "I only wish to use the Dark Side in balance with the Light as a tool for rebuilding the Republic. I will never become a Sith."

The hologram scoffed. "You really think you can just taste the Dark Side as you have and not follow the path? You are tainted, Jedi Master Windu. You think I couldn't feel your thoughts as we entered the Temple? As the masses jeered and cursed you. You hate them. You think that things will go back to normal, Fool? You can never go back to what you were. You have the potential to be stronger than any Jedi. Including Master Yoda himself. You have the ability to rebuild the Sith Order from this broken Rule of Two. You can be so much more."

Mace thought on her words. It was true. He had been angered by their cries against him. They were cattle. Fools the lot of them. He could be more than what he was now. He could be so powerful that the Jedi Order would stand above the Senate itself. The Sith and Jedi could be one after millennia of being divided down the middle. He could be the one to bring true balance to the Force.

"What must I do?"

"Kneel to me, Master Windu," the Traya Hologram spoke. "Kneel and acknowledge me as your teacher."

Mace did as she bade. He would play along with her. The Sith Order wouldn't rise again, but a new Order would. He would create an Order that would incorporate the teachings of the Jedi and the Sith. He would do as the Holocron asked for now, but it would be he who was in control. Not a relic from centuries past.

"As you wish, my Master."


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Meetings

Nightmares and Meetings

Anakin hadn't stayed in the Jedi Temple living quarters since the war had begun. Whenever he was back in Coruscant, he had stayed in Padmé's apartment. That was not possible now, so he was forced to return to his old quarters. The Temple had always felt too big for him when he was a Padawan Learner. Growing up on Tatooine, he'd lived in the slave quarters with his mother. Small and cramped they may have been, they had always felt comforting, especially with his mother right next door to his room. Here, the rooms were nearly as large as his old home. They were also sparse with an adjoining room for self-cleaning, a meditation seat, a dresser, and a bed with a nightstand table for personal items. They had never felt like home to him.

He'd also not slept in nearly two days. It had been late in the evening when Palpatine had died and him and Shaak Ti had spent the night with Mace and Commander Fox at the City Guard headquarters before returning to the Temple the next day. His constitution was the only thing that was keeping him from collapsing. As he began to stumble, Artoo rolled in front of him to stop him from falling over his feet.

"Thanks, buddy," Anakin said smiling at his little friend, patting him on the dome. As he looked around for the entrance to the residential area, he heard a voice calling behind him.

"Skywalker! Is that you?"

Anakin turned around to see a pair of Jedi, a man and a woman, rushing towards him. The woman with a smile on her face was Jedi Knight Bultar Swan, her normally short black hair having grown into a long braid over her shoulder. The man with a grim yet soft look on his face was A'Sharad Hett, a fellow former resident of Tatooine like Anakin. Both had served alongside Anakin during the war and both were good people to know. Anakin smiled at them both. It was good to see friends again.

Bultar smiled and bowed to him. "Well done, Master Skywalker. You and Master Windu have saved the Republic."

"It was more Master Windu than it was me, Master Swan. And... I'm not really a master. I'm on the Council, but I am not a Master."

"Not what I've heard, Skywalker," A'Sharad said, taking Anakin's hand in a strong grip and shaking it. "Master Yoda is on his way back from Kashyyyk and I heard he was communicating with the Council to allow you the final ascension to Master in light of what you've done to help Master Windu."

"Master Yoda is on his way back? We won the battle on Kashyyyk?"

"More than that, Anakin," Bultar said with a wide grin. "We've won the war completely. "Master Kenobi is on his way back from Mustafar with the entire Separatist Council. As soon as they were on board his carrier, Viceroy Gunray sent out a mass call to the Fleet to lay down their weapons and surrender. It's over. The Clone Wars are finished. We've won."

Peace. Peace was finally here for the Republic. It had been won without compromise from him. They had won thanks to the Jedi Order. And all it had taken was the killing of an old man.

"Are you okay, Skywalker?" Hett looked Anakin in the eye with what looked like concern. It was hard to tell. Years of living with the Jedi had tempered his original Tusken Raider temperament to that of a stoic Jedi Master. Anakin was certain that this was concern. He looked upon the tattooed face of the Tusken-trained Human and smiled.

"I'm fine, A'Sharad. I'm just feeling tired. It's just been a long couple of days and I need sleep."

Bultar smiled and A'Sharad gave him another pat on the shoulder. "Your room should be up the corridor and down the hall, kid," Hett said with a small smile. "Get some rest. The Order is about to go through the storm and we're gonna need everyone at their best."

"You think we're going to be arrested," Anakin asked.

"No, but I think things are going to change for the Order," Bultar said. "The Senate is having a meeting tomorrow to decide on a new Interim Chancellor and it's rumored that they're going to choose Senator Amidala."

Anakin looked at her in shock. "Pad- Senator Amidala? You're sure?"

Hett shrugged. "Next to Organa, she's the most well known and beloved. We'll talk it over tomorrow. Get some rest."

Anakin nodded and bowed goodbye to them both. Motioning for Artoo to follow him, he followed Hett's instructions and made his way to the quarters, nodding to passing Knights and Masters. As soon as he made it, he stumbled his way over to the bed, shedding his cloak and shirt along the way, tossing them to the ground.

"Artoo... don't wake me up until I am ready. You got that?"

Artoo's breeps and whistles seemed to be an agreement as Anakin slumped onto the bed and pushed himself under the covers. "It's been a long day, buddy. War over. Padmé kicking me out. Master Windu under house arrest. Seems like everything is going our way."

Artoo gave two short beeps and a whistle before powering himself down. Anakin stared at the ceiling, blinking his eyes slowly, an old technique his mother had taught him when he was a child. A steady rhythm of blinks to lull him to sleep. He would have to do without his mother kissing him on the forehead, but he could feel it working. Soon, he was breathing steadily, moving himself into the realm of dreams.

He was on the steps of the Jedi Temple, but something was wrong. It was on fire for one thing. The four spires surrounding the central tower were crumbling as fighter ships that somewhat resembled the Jedi Starfighters in attack position, but with spherical cockpits in-between the wings, blasted them and the city. The temple banners were burning and the two statues of Jedi Masters Past that stood out front were smashed to pieces on top of each other. To Anakin, it was clear. The Jedi were no more. They were dead.

Then he realized something else: No one was crying out. No one was screaming for help or in pain. No one. He ran up the steps, igniting his lightsaber as he did, and was greeted by an awful sight. The Jedi were laying across the Temple floor. All dead. Knights, Masters, Padawans, and Younglings all. He could see Shaak Ti and A'Sharad among the dead, their sabers in their hands. He searched around for survivors. There had to be. He looked among the bodies, turning them over and checking their pulses. None. None had survived.

He noticed something else about their wounds. Blaster wounds. Precise shots had successfully targeted their vital organs, regardless of species. Only one group of soldiers could have made that kind of accuracy.

"Freeze!" He swung around, lightsaber at the ready, to face a group of seven Clone Troopers. Their blasters pointed at his head and heart.

"Don't move, Jedi Traitor," the lead Trooper barked.

_Traitor?_ "Trooper, stand down! Where do you get off calling me a traitor?!"

"You know what you are, Jedi! Your kind betrayed the Republic! You tried to kill the Chancellor! This is what is deserved of traitors!"

Diplomacy, it would seem, had failed Anakin. The troopers opened fire. Anakin concentrated and swiftly dropped into the Shien style. Raising his lightsaber, he deflected the two bolts aimed at his head, one of which hit a trooper directly between the eyes. He lowered the blade over his chest, deflecting the bolts aimed at his heart. Two of the bolts struck the leader and one to the left of him while the remaining three went wild. Before they could fire, Anakin had made a dash forward, slicing one across the middle with an upward swing. He spun around, bisecting another through his waist and finishing another with a downward chop. The remaining two opened fire causing Anakin to duck and roll forward. As soon as he was in front of the troopers, he stabbed one through the chest and Force Pushed the other far across the room and into the flames.

Collapsing on all fours, Anakin let out a sigh of relief. As he pulled himself up on his knees, he looked around for anymore familiar faces among the dead. He found them. Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and... Padmé. All three had been crushed by falling rocks. Pulling himself up on his feet, he stumbled over to his wife.

He picked her up, checked her pulse, put his ear to her chest to check her breathing. Nothing. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling of the Temple with its many holes. Her mouth was hanging open, blood trickling from both corners, a large gash on her forehead. She was gone. Gone forever. Anakin felt the tears welling up again. He blinked them back and squeezed his eyes shut. He was not going to let this happen. Whatever future this was, he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh," a voice cackled from behind. Anakin slowly turned around to see a hunched over figure walking out of the smoke and fire. It was an old man wearing a body concealing black robe with a hood covering everything but his lower jaw. The old man had a gnarled black walking stick in his shriveled hands that were bone and skin without any sign of muscle. What Anakin could see of his face was no better. The skin was gray and sagging with a mouthful of yellowed teeth. And then he saw the eyes. They were golden yellow irises tinged with red and they seemed to pierce his soul.

"Good, Anakin. Good," the old man droned. "You are indeed a mighty warrior. You would have served me well as my apprentice."

"Your 'apprentice'? Who are you?"

"You know me, Anakin. You've known who I am for a long time, my boy. My future apprentice."

Anakin stared at the eyes until it dawned on him. The true form of the man he'd looked upon like a father for many years. "You..."

"Yes. Me. Your beloved Chancellor. A shame you were unable to become the apprentice I needed. Luckily... I do not need you anymore. Now, I have a new apprentice far more powerful than you ever could be." As he said this, he pointed with a bony finger into the fire where a tall figure was emerging.

Anakin assumed a ready stance, both hands gripping the saber. As the figure cleared the blaze, his mouth began to dry in fright. What he saw could not have been human. It couldn't have been at one point. Grievous had been a cyborg, but he had been at least identifiable as formally organic. While this thing was human shaped, the presence it exuded was inhuman.

It was a man dressed from head to toe in black leather with black metal boots, what looked to be a vitals monitor on his chest, and a billowing black cape. What made Anakin's blood freeze, however, was the mask and helmet. It was like it had been molded from a skull and elongated with a triangular grid for the mouth, wide empty eye sockets with red tinted lenses, and a domed helmet on top. But the worst of it was the things breathing. It was labored, mechanical, steady, and hollow. This new apprentice may have been a person once, but it was clear that was no longer the case.

"What is thy bidding, my master," the black knight asked in a deep synthesized voice.

"Kill this weakling, Darth Vader," Sidious ordered.

"As you wish, my Master," Vader replied. Vader raised his hand and from his belt, a large lightsaber flew into it. Igniting it, a blade of pure crimson came forth, bathing the area in bright red. Anakin stood up, his legs shaking as he held his own lightsaber in front of him.

As the two combatants focused on each other, everyone else in the dream seemed to fade away. The sound of the flames and the starfighters above were gone. The bodies around them vanished and all that was left in the Temple were Anakin and Vader, their lightsaber blades crossing each other in preparation, inches away from touching. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Vader's mechanical breathing as he looked at Anakin. After what seemed like an eternity, Vader spoke.

"The Force is with you, Young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet."

Anakin ignored the Sith Lord and swung his lightsaber in a swift over-the-shoulder downward chop that Vader managed to easily block, one-handed, knocking the blade away and shoving Anakin back in one motion. Resuming the ready stance, Anakin took a few steps forward before striking again, this time swinging at his waist. The blow was blocked and, in a spinning motion, knocked Anakin's blade to the side, his robotic hand still holding onto it.

_This Vader is a strong fighter. He's not even using his full strength against me._ This was confirmed after several more strikes, one to the leg, two against his arms, and one direct thrust that Vader managed to block away with less than minimal effort. _This is a game to him,_ Anakin thought to himself. _He doesn't even consider me a threat._

"You have learned much, Young One," Vader stated, sounding slightly impressed with Anakin's skills.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Anakin sneered, striking in quick succession at Vader, each one being blocked in return. It satisfied Anakin to see that Vader was starting to use both hands with his lightsaber. So he was starting to actually have an effect on the giant Sith Lord. Good. He would show him his mettle.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have control of your fear." This time it was Vader who made the strike with a downward blow that Anakin blocked. "Now, release your anger! Only your hatred can destroy me!"

Anakin thought back to the body of his master and his anger rose. This monster and Sidious had killed Obi-Wan and he dared to try to teach HIM in the ways of the Force. "SHUT UP," He roared at Vader. As he surged forward, he put more of his energy behind each strike. He was going to kill Vader. He was going to kill him, Sidious, and avenge the Jedi Order! He had to kill him! He hated him more than he'd ever hated anyone before in his life!

"YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT MY MASTER! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING!" Each strike had the force of a killing blow behind it and he would be damned if he wasn't going to finish it here and now. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY MASTER!"

Vader moved back as he remained on the defensive, managing to block every blow against him. Finally, Anakin thrust at the monitor on his chest, ready to end it once and for all. However, as he did, Vader sidestepped the blow, grabbing his robotic wrist. As he held him, he placed his leg behind Anakin's to lock him into place. Shock written on his face, Anakin looked at the giant before him. He hadn't expected Vader to be that fast. Vader stared into Anakin's eyes as terror came over the young Jedi Knight. He couldn't win. He couldn't beat Vader. Then... Vader spoke.

"I know more about you than you know, Young Skywalker. I know the darkness in your heart. I know that the lust for power in your heart eclipses the love for your wife. I know what you were planning to do when you came to Sidious. I know what you are."

A pain shot through Anakin's chest and he looked down to see Vader's lightsaber piercing his chest. "And now you have failed. Just as you failed your mother."

Anakin shot up from his bed as the morning light flooded his room, his chest heaving as he pulled his robotic hand off his chest. Artoo warbled and whistled in alarm as his master cried out in shock and rolled over to his bedside.

Anakin inhaled and exhaled, calming himself down as best he could. "It's okay, Artoo. I'm okay. Just, just a bad dream." He wiped his forehead, a cold sweat having formed, and patted the droid's domed top. "Just a nightmare."

Getting up, he stumbled to the window, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The city looked beautiful in the morning. The fingers of dawn reached across the horizon and reflected off the silver spires, turning them bright orange. Letting out a huge sigh, he removed his shirt and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. As he prepared the shower, he thought back to Vader's words. "The lust for power in your heart eclipses the love for your wife."

Was that really true? Did he value power more than the lives of those closest to him? If he was to prove to Padmé that he could put the Galaxy's needs above his own, then it was going to have to be a gesture so grand that she would be certain that they would have a future together. Yes, that was it. He would prove that they could be together!

"AH!" The shower's temperature shocked him out of his delusion. Proof that they could be together? Padmé was right. It was all about what he wanted, not what was best for the Galaxy. He really wasn't a Jedi if this was how he felt. He adjusted the temperature and entered. If he was going show her, it had to be something that would not benefit him. It would have to be something that would not benefit his ego or his wants. It would have to be a sacrifice worthy of a Jedi Knight.

As he prepared his clothing for the day, he heard the telltale beep of his holocomm. Answering it, Anakin was greeted by the grinning face of the Kiffar Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. An old acquaintance from his Master's Padawan years, Quinlan was known for approaching a situation with what could only be described as reckless abandon. Many times as a Padawan, Obi-Wan had compared Anakin's style to Quinlan's, often meaning it as a criticism. After getting to know Master Vos, however, Anakin gladly took all that as a compliment. There were rumors that, during the war, Quinlan had gone undercover to infiltrate the Confederates, skirting closer and closer to the Dark Side. If that were true, Vos didn't show it behind that cocky grin.

"Anakin, hero of the Republic. Glad to know you're up."

"Master Vos, How are things in Kashyyyk?"

"Didn't you hear? We arrived just this morning. Master Yoda's on his way to the Temple right now."

"What about Master Luminara? She with you?"

"She had something to attend to. I have to finish up with the troopers before returning to the Temple." For a moment, a shadow drifted across Vos' face. "Anakin, tell me the truth: Are things really that bad for the Jedi at the Senate?"

Anakin sighed and nodded his head. "Palpatine's death hasn't made our reputation here any better. Things were bad enough after the Temple bombing. I had to do my best to convince Commander Fox not to kill Windu on sight after he arrived."

Vos rolled his eyes. "That clone's been a pain for a long time."

Anakin had to agree. "He was trouble before. Now I'm sure he's going to beg the next Chancellor to have us all arrested for treason."

Vos chuckled. "Well, we'll cross the bridge when we come to it, Young One. For now, you better prepare for the Master's arrival. He told me he wanted to talk with you personally."

A lump formed in Anakin's throat. Master Yoda, despite his appearance, was among the most clever of the Jedi. It was extremely difficult to hide anything from him. Anakin had no doubt that he had felt Palpatine's death all the way from Kashyyyk and had more than likely sensed Windu's and Anakin's presence as well.

"I'll talk with you soon, Master Vos. I have some things to take care of." Before shutting off, he remembered something very important. "Obi-Wan. Have you heard from him?"

Vos nodded. "He should be arriving later with the Separatist Council. Don't worry. From what I heard, Grievous didn't beat him up too bad."

That wasn't the reason why Anakin was worried, but it was good to know. "May the Force be with you, Master Vos."

"And you. Oh, and let me know when Aayla gets back." The comm shut off and Anakin had a chuckle at the thought of Vos greeting his old Padawan. Then the unease returned to his heart.

While he was indeed glad to know of Obi-Wan's impending return, inside he felt immense guilt. For the last few weeks, since learning of Padmé's pregnancy, he had grown suspicious of Padmé's friendship with his old Master. It had even made him weary of his legitimacy as the child's father. Palpatine had assured him that wasn't anything to worry about. That Padmé's love for him was unbreakable. That even though Kenobi and Padmé had been spending time together, that didn't mean they were having an affair. That even though the pregnancy was very far advanced and, maybe, could have begun during Obi-Wan's time on planet while Anakin was off, that didn't mean anything. They were nothing. What had started to sound like the makings of an affair at the time had been revealed as nothing more than the manipulations of a Sith Lord. What he felt in his heart wasn't hatred and suspicion, but shame.

As he walked through the halls, he had time to admire the Temple's beauty. The nightmare from last night had felt so real. Like a vision of the future rather than the random assortment of images collected from his mind. The image of Vader especially sticking out. Did this mean that Palpatine was alive somehow? That his death was only staged? That he had a secret apprentice in case Anakin had not worked out?

_It would make sense,_ he thought. _He'd been grooming me for years while "training" Dooku._ He stopped at the thought of the fallen Jedi. Dooku, once one of the greatest and most respected Masters of the Order, Master Yoda's former Padawan, and the Master of the man who had discovered him, Qui-Gon Jinn, had been just like him. A pawn. Had anyone meant anything to Palpatine beyond a tool for his own personal gain?

Dooku had been a respected man for years before the war had begun. Even after his leaving the Order, he was spoken of with respect, despite his problems with the Republic and the Order's part in continuing to enable what he saw as its corruption. He was someone who stood by his convictions and Anakin was certain that if they had met years before the war had begun, he would have considered Dooku a friend.

Since killing the Sith Apprentice, Anakin had dreamed about the look in Dooku's eyes before decapitating him. A look he now recognized as betrayal. His own master had abandoned him and had ordered his successor to kill him. Anakin wondered what had gone through his mind before his death.

"It's good to see you, Master Skywalker," a soft voice behind him said. Anakin spun around to see the Master Archivist, Jocasta Nu, smiling up at him. The kindly old woman had either sneaked up on him or Anakin had really been out of it. Looking around, he found that he had wandered into the Archives and was standing in front of the bust of Dooku. Anakin was more surprised to find that it was still hear, considering the past three years.

"Are you alright, Master Skywalker," Jocasta asked, a soft smile on her lips. "You looked like you were sleepwalking when you came in."

"I just had a rough night, Master Jocasta. I'm surprised to see this is still here," he said gesturing to Dooku's bust. "Wouldn't it make more sense to remove it given what Dooku did?"

Jocasta nodded. "I can understand your reasoning. However, it was kept here at the insistence of Master Yoda."

"Really? Why?"

"Because remembering the past, a Jedi always should."

Both Anakin and Jocasta turned to see, riding on his hoverchair, Master Yoda. His walking stick on his lap and a smile on his wise old face. Anakin hastily bowed to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. "Master Yoda, I didn't know you'd gotten back so soon."

"Just returned, I have," Yoda nodded. "Expect to find you here, I did not, Young Skywalker. Even as a Padawan, your place of sanctuary the Archives were not."

"Honestly, Master," I didn't meant to end up here. I had a troubling dream and I was wondering what it meant."

Yoda seemed to ponder this explanation for a minute as Jocasta quietly excused herself. "In this dream was Count Dooku?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, it was something else. I was told by Master Vos that you wanted to see me, Master."

The little green master nodded in affirmation. "You and Master Windu both. Important to discuss the last two days it is. Please. Come." His hoverchair turning, Yoda motioned for Anakin to follow. Anakin sighed. It was time to come clean. This was more than likely the end of many things for him. The end of his time on the Council, now that his job as the Council's spy was no longer necessary for one thing. Possibly the end of his time as a Jedi in general.

The two Jedi eventually made it to Yoda's private quarters after taking what seemed to be the scenic route. If Anakin thought his quarters were spartan then Master Yoda's were bare bones. There was no bed, just a single dresser, a pair of meditation seats, and a door leading to what Anakin assumed was a bathroom. The two sat across from each other, not speaking for what felt like an eternity to Anakin.

"Troubled are you, Young Skywalker?"

Yoda would be the first to break the silence, of course. "Yes and I don't know why I am putting it off. I know what you are going to say, Master."

"Oh? Do you?"

"Yes. I am tainted by the Dark Side. For years, I was groomed to be the next Apprentice to the Lord of the Sith. I was tempted by the power of the Dark Side of the Force and I would have helped Chancellor Palpatine if I had been there a bit sooner! I am a failure of a Jedi Knight and am unworthy to ever be granted the rank of Master! I know, Master! I know!"

Anakin pitched forward and exhaled. He had been yelling at Master Yoda and had expended all breath in his lungs. His throat felt like it had been closed off and it wouldn't allow any air to enter. He looked up at Master Yoda who was sitting across from, a look of bemusement on his face. He didn't say anything, letting Anakin calm himself down and to catch his breath. Finally, Anakin calmed himself down and looked Master Yoda in the eye. "Is that it?"

Master Yoda shook his head slowly. "Mistaken you are. Understandable your anger is though. Fear has overcome you. Almost taken you the Dark Side has. Indeed. However, recognizing your mistakes, an important step this is."

"To what, Master?"

"Redemption, Young Skywalker. Redemption and the Light of the Force."

Anakin could not believe what he was hearing. "Master, I have confessed to being nearly seduced by the Dark Side and you are saying that I am on the way to redemption?"

"Indeed. Available to all, redemption is. To those that seek it. To those that desire to save themselves from the Dark Side. Understandable your pain is. Warranted your self-loathing is, but hold on to it you do not need to."

Anakin was surprised at this. He knew Master Yoda to be compassionate. To be understanding. But as the Grand Master of the Jedi, he was responsible for seeking out and ending the Dark Side and all who used it. To stop them before they could bring harm to the Galaxy. He had to know that Anakin was dangerous. That if he was tempted by the power, surely it was a matter of time before he turned. That was what Palpatine had been counting on when he had told him the story of Plagueis.

"Master, what I did-"

"What you did not do is the correct phrasing. Yes. Tempted many a Jedi has been by the Dark Side. Quicker, easier, more seductive it is. Few have returned from its grasp. But those that have, stronger are they for it. Stronger will you be, Young Skywalker. Expelled you will not be."

For a moment, Anakin was happy to hear this. For years he had been subjected to many criticisms from Obi-Wan. Like nothing he had ever done was good enough for him. All he had wanted was to live up to what his fellow Padawan saw of him. The Chosen One. The one to bring balance to the Force. But it had never been enough for Obi-Wan. Whenever he worked to get results, Obi-Wan would be there to criticize him for how he did it. For being impatient and nearly getting himself killed.

"The job got done, Master. Isn't that all that matters," Anakin had once asked.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan had replied, "our job was to not only ensure the Senator's survival, but to make sure he came out in one piece. He may be alive, but he will be in the hospital for several weeks. What's more, you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't," Anakin had muttered to himself. That had been nearly every mission they had been on together. Scolding after scolding. Now, Master Yoda was assuring him that he was not going to be expelled. That his future was not in peril. Sometimes, it did help.

"Still, understand your temptations we must," Master Yoda continued. "Understand why you were tempted to join we must. Which brings me to my next question."

"And that is, Master," Anakin asked.

"How is Senator Amidala feeling? Advanced her pregnancy seems to be. Possible harm to the unborn you are worried about?"

Anakin's heart froze as the little master asked him about the one secret he had feared being exposed was revealed as known to him. He had been able to deal with Shaak Ti guessing his feelings. She at least had been unable to glean the identity of his loved one. Master Yoda had not only guess her identity, but her condition as well! She had assured him that her pregnancy was well hidden. As a panic attack began to overtake him, he noticed a small smile spreading across the old Master's face.

"Wondering you are how I know are you?"

Anakin nodded slowly.

"Known your feelings for her a long time have I. Whenever around her you were, your heart would accelerate. The same from her I could feel. When in danger she was, your blood would rise. Recently, while you were off planet, another life I could feel in her. Then... Another I could feel in her. Two and two I put together. Knowledge of your love I had. Your secret I kept. Forbidden we are from singular attachments. Yet, knowledge I have of the feelings of others. Felt them long ago I did. Controlled them I have. Like you did. For that, I am proud."

Anakin could not believe this. He had figured all that out from the feelings he had tried to suppress for years. And he had kept his secret. He had kept the secret that could have had Anakin expelled from the Order. Anakin had formed a singular attachment. He had fallen in love with an individual, rather than thinking of the whole. And Master Yoda had kept the secret of his child as well. _Wait,_ he realized. _He said "another I could feel"._

"Master," Anakin began. "Padmé is only expecting one child."

Yoda's small smile widened into a smile filled with warmth. A smile filled with acceptance. A smile filled with care. And a touch of smugness. "Much to discuss we have. But first, congratulations on your future twins I must confer." He gave a chuckle as Anakin recognized the wonderful news for what it was.

_Twins..._

In the months since her pregnancy had started to show, Padmé had started to wear more and more loose fitting clothing to hide it. The only ones that knew of her condition were her handmaidens, having sworn them to secrecy with Dormé being in charge of her care and screening her calls. She had also chosen to confide in her parents, not wanting the birth of their grandchild to be a surprise. Until she was ready though, she had to hide it. She had to hide her unborn child from the world.

As her escort flew her to the Senate building, she had to think on what was to come today. It was the day that the Senate was to elect the Interim Chancellor. Since Palpatine's death, the Senate had been in an uproar with the majority of his supporters calling for the Jedi Order to be put down on suspicion of treason. Luckily, the rumors of the Chancellor's true identity had come to light thanks to the loose lips of those within the Chancellor's close employ. The Coruscant City Guard was apparently close to finding Mas Amedda's location with all their available units. If they could find him, then his position as Palpatine's right hand man would help exonerate the Jedi Order and prove the existence of the corruption that had festered in the Senate these past thirteen years. Seeing the Chagrian Politician in custody, after all he had done to her and the Republic, would give Padmé no end of satisfaction.

She smiled to see, standing on the landing pad to greet her, Bail Organa waving to her. If there was anyone who would make a good Interim Chancellor, it was him. For a while, she had heard people wanting to elect her as Palpatine's successor. While she was flattered and she couldn't deny the appeal of that, she knew that her pregnancy had tabled all future aspirations for the time being. She wasn't going to let it sidetrack her career, but she knew that her priorities were squarely on her baby.

All she wanted was for things to get back to normal. For her and Anakin to be happy together. For her not to be angry every time she thought of him and his selfish behavior. For them to raise their child in peace and without war on the horizon. She wasn't truly mad at Anakin, just disappointed. She hoped he understood that. As her speeder began to land, she thought back to her ultimatum to Anakin and hoped that it wouldn't be long.

"Soon, Ani. Soon, we will be together. I hope."


	5. Chapter 5: Masters and Apprentices

Masters and Apprentices

Luminara Unduli hadn't spoken much on the way home from Kashyyyk. The victory gained there had been one for grand celebration and the Wookies had wanted them to remain there for a bit with Master Yoda as the guest of honor. The diminutive Jedi had politely declined due to obligations on Coruscant. The war was over and the Jedi could return to what they used to be: Keepers of the Peace, not soldiers.

As soon as they had landed, Luminara had bade farewell to Master Vos and Yoda and had taken a speeder to the place she had been visiting week after week since the terrible events that had rocked the Jedi Order months ago: The Republic Judiciary Detention Center.

Months ago, a terrible bombing at the Jedi Temple had caused the deaths of several civilians protesting the war along with several Jedi and Clone Troopers. At first, the culprit had been caught, but had later been found murdered in her cell. It was thought that this act of revenge for the dead had been committed by Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. For this perceived crime, Ahsoka had been expelled from the Jedi Order and cast out.

Unfortunately, the truth would eventually come out and it was one that would break Luminara's heart. Barriss Offee, Luminara's former apprentice, had been revealed as the culprit behind everything. The bombing, the murder, and the framing of Ahsoka. All because she felt that the Jedi had fallen so far and were the true villains of this war. In her mind, the bombing was a punishment for their crimes.

Ahsoka had been absolved of the crimes, but had still left the Order while Barriss was convicted and sentenced to life in prison. Luminara had promised to visit her, wanting to show she wasn't a monster and to try and reach her former apprentice to save her from the Dark Side. Barriss had scoffed at her former master's act of charity, but Luminara was true to her word. She had made sure to visit every chance she had, at least once a week. The conversations had been minimal, mainly on Luminara's side and with Barriss ignoring her. Nevertheless, Luminara was determined to reach her former pupil, no matter what and no matter how hopeless it seemed.

"Are you alright, General," Clone Commander Gree asked, concern written on his face. The Commander had been with Luminara and Barriss through many campaigns and had volunteered to fly Luminara to the Detention Center whenever he was free. She was glad to have his company for these trips out here. He himself had been fond of Barriss and had been disbelieving of her betrayal when informed by Luminara. However, he had learned to accept it. At least better than Luminara had.

"I'm fine, Commander," She replied with a smile that probably looked sadder than she meant it to be. "I'm fine."

Luminara had once told Anakin that she had learned to let her Padawan go if ever there came a time she were to die. By all accounts, she should have. The Luminara she used to know was, by all accounts, gone. She had committed murder of innocents and was not sorry for it. Why did she hold out hope that she could reach her? Why couldn't she let go? It made no sense and she wished she could move on. However, whenever the thought came up, her heart told her mind to forget about it.

"I have spent too much time with Skywalker," she murmured to herself, her smile widening to become more sincere. "My training is becoming undone bit by bit."

"What was that, General," Gree asked.

"Nothing, Gree. And you don't have to call me that anymore. The war is over. I am just Master Luminara now."

"Forgive me, General, but you will always be my commanding officer. War or not."

"Gree, you don't-"

"General," Gree interrupted while keeping his eyes on the airways ahead of them. "We have been through Hell together and I wouldn't have any other Jedi as my commanding officer. With all due respect, of course."

Luminara lowered her gaze to the speeder floor, her face turning a darker shade of green. "Thank you, Gree. It has been an honor to serve alongside you these past three years."

"And you, General," Gree said. The professionalism in his voice never wavering.

The speeder pulled up in front of the Detention Center. "I'll be waiting for you here, General."

Luminara got out, turning back to Gree. "You don't have to. I'll find my own way back. You should probably return to Command for debriefing."

"General, I would feel better seeing you back personally." His voice indicated that he was not going to budge on this matter.

Luminara bowed her head in thanks to her friend. She appreciated his friendship and warmth in this time of need. It amazed her that even though he was technically 13 years of age, Gree was mature and resolute as a disciplined Jedi. Her training was indeed being undone if she was letting herself get attached to someone like this. She turned to face the Center and breathed in and out. Time to face her again.

⁓~~~~~~~~

"And then I just woke up. It felt so real yet I could tell that it wasn't. I wasn't sure if this was a vision of the future or just a fear of what would have happened had I stopped Master Windu from killing Sidious."

As Anakin finished telling Master Yoda of what had happened in his dream, the Grand Master pondered this with his chin in his hand. "Master, does this mean that in killing Palpatine a greater evil has been unleashed? What if Palpatine prepared for the possibility of his death by having _himself_ cloned? What if he had a secret apprentice just in case I failed to join him? That could be who Vader is! We can't let this come to-"

He stopped suddenly as Yoda raised his other hand to silence him. "Young Skywalker," He began. "Wanting to speak with you about these visions I have. Growing your powers are, but dangerous they could become."

This puzzled Anakin. "What do you mean, Master?"

Yoda resumed a more relaxed meditation pose and began to explain. "Always in flux the future is. Always changing based on every choice every life form makes. To predict and control the future a dangerous undertaking this is. Many Jedi have gone mad trying to control the future." Yoda paused for a second before resuming. "Have you heard of the Jedi Covenant?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "They were a group of Jedi Seers in the Old Republic weren't they?"

Yoda nodded. "Powerful seers they were. Talented in the Force they were. However, given to arrogance and pride they were as well."

Anakin hadn't been well versed in Jedi History. Whenever Obi-Wan had tried explaining history to him, it seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Except for the times it interested him. "They betrayed the Order and sided with the Sith, didn't they?"

Yoda shook his head. "Used by a Dark Jedi they were. Betrayal there was, but not of the Order. Betrayal of their Padawans. Murdered them out of fear of a future that they themselves would end up causing. Gave themselves to the Dark Side out of fear and pride. All because of a future they feared and could not prove."

Anakin was shocked by this. To hear of Jedi Masters killing their own apprentices out of pure fear was horrifying. And what Master Yoda was saying made sense to him. "Fear of what could have been, of what they could not truly prove. How could anyone do that and call themselves a Jedi?"

Yoda lowered his head in shame. "After their fall, it was only a matter of time before their crimes caught up to them. The Order came for them and their Dark Jedi teacher. All within the Covenant were killed. After this, forbidden the practice of Foresight became. Forbidden were the Jedi from predicting and controlling the future. A path to the Dark Side this power is."

Anakin nodded. "Could my visions have been influenced by Sidious himself, Master? Could he have been using his powers to make me see a future he wanted?"

"Unknown are his motives now. But possible it could be. Fear of loss your weakness has always been. Unable to let go of those you have lost are you. Your mother and your apprentice especially." The mention of those two hit Anakin hard. Especially the mentioning of Ahsoka, his apprentice he almost failed to save. The one that the Order abandoned in her hour of greatest need after she was framed by her best friend. The one that left. And the worst of it was that Master Yoda was right. He couldn't let go.

He was about to ask a sensitive question when his comm beeped. Activating it, the image of Rex appeared. "General Skywalker, General Kenobi's ship has just landed. Commander Cody has stated that the General wants to see you personally."

Anakin felt deflated at this news. This was it. Time to face his friend. "Master Yoda, with your permission, I think we should continue this conversation later. I need to see a friend."

Yoda smiled and nodded. Anakin waited for him to say something, but it never came. Permission had just been given.

Getting up with a bow to the master, Anakin made his way out of the Temple and to his speeder. As he navigated his way through the airways, he wondered what he was going to say to Obi-Wan. It hadn't been that long ago that they parted ways. Obi-Wan going to Utapau and Anakin remaining on Coruscant. Had Anakin joined Palpatine, he would probably be on his way right now to kill him. He wondered about that. Could he really turn on his oldest friend so easily? Was power really all it took to betray someone who had trained you half your life? Luckily he would never find out.

The Separatist Council Members were being lead off the drop ship just as Anakin landed his speeder. A massive crowd had gathered at the spaceport, cheering on the arrival of the Clone Troopers and the Hero of the Republic. Nute Gunray was at the front, his head hung low in shame. After all his attempts to kill Padmé, it gave Anakin no small amount of joy to see him at the bottom.

As Cody had his men push them forward, Anakin looked for Obi-Wan among the troopers. He was starting to wonder if he had missed him when the cheering intensified. The last man to exit from the dropship was indeed Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man who ended the Clone Wars once and for all. The Jedi Master who killed General Grievous and had captured the Council Leaders single-handed had returned with a lopsided grin on his face and glimmer of hope in his eyes. He waved to the crowd which waved back in return. Anakin was amazed at this response. It seemed that the suspicion and derision that had dogged the Order was swept away by the confirmation that the war that had taken so much from them was finally over. And it was thanks to the Jedi.

The crowd pressed in around Obi-Wan, trying their best to gain some of the light that apparently radiated off of him. The Master did his best to greet them as he moved through the crowd, shaking hands with the men and accepting hugs from the women. Anakin held back at the edge, not wanting to attract attention to himself. Despite his clear desire to get through the people, Anakin could tell that he was genuinely enjoying mingling with them. Many people believed that Jedi viewed themselves as above it all. Above the masses. Obi-Wan Kenobi proved them wrong every time.

Anakin began to consider leaving when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Cody smiling with a salute. "General Skywalker. Glad you made it, Sir."

Anakin returned it with a handshake. "Cody. Congratulations to you and Obi-Wan. You ended the war."

"From what I heard General Windu did that first, Sir. We just made sure it couldn't continue."

"Don't sell yourself short, Cody. This was an important victory. You made a huge difference today." He looked past the Commander to see Obi-Wan was about to make it through. He was considering leaving again.

"Look, Cody. Tell Obi-Wan I had to leave. Urgent business at home."

"I don't think he'll believe you, sir."

"Why's that?"

"Because I sensed your arrival and I saw you when I got off the ship, Anakin."

Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan smiling at him. "Good to see you, old friend."

Anakin didn't know how to respond. Here he was. His master and friend. His brother.

Noticing the look on his face, concern dropped over Kenobi's. "Are you okay?"

Anakin didn't say anything. He just hugged Obi-Wan. There was nothing to say in that moment. He could have apologized for suspecting him of an affair with his wife, but Obi-Wan would have no idea what he was talking about. He could have talked about Palpatine's manipulations and the scars it had left on him. He could have said a lot. But instead, he just hugged his friend.

Obi-Wan didn't seem to know how to respond for a moment, but returned the hug. After another moment, the two old friends walked back to Anakin's speeder in silence.

Barriss Offee did not face her former master as she knelt in front of her cell. The feelings of affection and respect that she used to feel for her had been replaced by resentment and disgust. Luminara Unduli had practically raised her in the Jedi way since she was a Youngling and had been the gold standard for what a Jedi would be. Now she could only see her as a collaborator with the Republic's mission of war and a hypocrite. A failure. And yet every chance she had, she had visited her. She was her window to the outside world and the news of what was happening. She wondered what she had to tell her this week.

"Barriss... it's over. The Clone Wars are over."

Barriss' hands clenched together in surprise, but her face kept its composure. "Oh, really? So the Republic has brought 'liberation' to the Galaxy at last? I'm sure that the Chancellor is most pleased by this."

Luminara sighed. "Chancellor Palpatine is dead, Barriss. And it was he who engineered this war. This war has been a ploy by the Sith to bring the Galaxy to complete domination."

So it was true. Barriss had heard rumors from the guards, but she'd had to be sure.

"And are the Jedi in control? Have they taken the place of the Senate?"

Luminara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Barriss, we are not the Sith. The Senate still exists and always will. We are letting them choose their destiny."

"The way I see it, there is no difference anymore. The Jedi are no longer Guardians of the Peace. They are soldiers. Conquerors. Puppets of a Sith Lord to bring dominance to the Galaxy. And you are the worst of them."

It wasn't so much the words as it was the tone that hurt Luminara. "How am I the worst?" She didn't want to know, but this was the most that Barriss had spoken to her in a long time.

"Everything you taught me to believe in was a lie. You are a liar, Luminara Unduli. You are a liar and a fraud and I never want to see you again. The war may be over, but the Jedi are as dead to me as you are."

Struggling to remember her training as her former apprentice threw all the blame on her for everything that had happened, Luminara had one thing to say. "Maybe so. But it wasn't I who taught you to kill innocent civilians. It wasn't I who taught you to betray one of your closest friends. It wasn't I who made you do all that. Our involvement in the war may have changed the Order, but your actions and lack of self-awareness of them have damned you, Barriss Offee. If you do not want me to visit anymore, then I will not. I will mourn the Youngling that I trained for I see that she is no longer here." She stood up and bowed. "Farewell, my former apprentice." She said all this with as much detachment as she could muster. Fighting back the tears, she turned away and walked back towards the entrance to retrieve her lightsaber from the gate guards.

Alone in her cell, Barriss let her tears flow free. Her anger and hatred had been building ever since she had been put away and Luminara's visits had helped somewhat. However, that bond had been severed long ago. She hated the Jedi, but she missed the old days with her master. She wished she knew where Ahsoka had gone. She had no idea what she would do if she found her again. Apologize? Finish the job she had started? She had no idea. Luminara had been right. The old Barriss was all but dead. And she had no idea who was in her place.

Mas Amedda could not believe how it had all gone wrong. Since coming into Palpatine's inner circle, he had been certain that the Chancellor's plans for the Republic would succeed. That Order 66 would be the end of the Jedi Order and they would be able to create a new Empire. One where they ruled through fear. Where things got done. Where bureaucracy was a thing of the past. Where he would have power over the rest of the Galaxy thanks to Palpatine. It was all going so well. Then Windu killed Palpatine.

As soon as he'd heard the news, he had fled. It was only a matter of time before his role in the past three years was exposed and Palpatine's true identity was exposed. He had to get off Coruscant as soon as possible. He had it all set up. A smuggler had been paid and was waiting for him. He would go to the Outer Rim and set up a new life. He could work for the Hutts. He still had his connections and he could get away. Palpatine had failed, but he would not. If there was one thing Amedda was good at, it was knowing when to desert a crashing ship. It had been the same with Valorum and it would be the same here.

Just as he was finished packing, he heard a knocking at the door of his safe house. He froze as a familiar voice barked out a command. "Mas Amedda! This is Commander Fox of the Coruscant City Guard! You are under arrest for treason!"

It was over. He was finished! He would not go down like this! Not him! Not the man behind the seat of power! He pulled out a blaster and pointed it at the door, his hands shaking as he held it.

The door burst open as the City Guard swarmed in, blasters trained on him. It was no use. He wouldn't be able to get a shot on them in time. But he could do something else. Turning the blaster on himself, he closed his eyes, preparing for the end. A shot rang out, but not from his gun. He fell to the ground, clutching his hand as the smoldering remains of his pistol fell to the floor. He hadn't lost any fingers, but the heat was there. "Gah! My hand! You savages!"

"Get him," Fox yelled. Three Clone Troopers piled on Amedda, pinning his arms to his back and slapping restraints on his wrists. The Chagrian Vice Chair of the Republic sobbed as his entire future went to pieces.


	6. Announcement!

Hi, everyone. HarmonicaJay here. It has been a long time since I last updated, but there is a logical explanation. See, I have a job that has me work overnights until early in the mornings. Combine with writer's block and you have a long hiatus. That's not to say this will be the end of the Infinity Trilogy. I want to do this story and I have great news! I have a friend to help me out. The Infinity Trilogy is going to be dual written by me and my friend Ontarioku. He's a fellow Star Wars fan like me and he just finished catching up with the fic and once we can get a schedule going we will be writing together. The Infinity Trilogy will return after months of waiting! Thank you for your patience and understanding.


End file.
